Systems exist that allow people to communicate with each other in different environments. For example, communication systems exist that allow people to communicate with each other while both people are riding a motorcycle. However, these systems require an external microphone and speaker and are designed to be primarily wearable. For example, such systems are commercially available at www.sena.com/product/smh10/, cardosystems.com/portfolio-item/scala-rider-smartpack/, www.rocketmoto.com/index.php/brands/autocom/autocom-logic-kit-solo-and-duo.html and starcom1.com/advance.html.
Systems also exist that are a communication device with a built in microphone, but must utilize an external speaker and are designed to be used in recording audio in conjunction with a camera. An example of a system may be found at www.sena.com/product/bluetoothmicintercom/.
Systems also exist that are wireless headsets and speaker phones which are designed to be an extension of a phone and require connectivity to a telephone to operate properly. Examples of this type of system may be found at www.eartec.com/eartecproducts.html and www.jabra.com/bluetooth-headsets.
Thus, these existing systems require external speakers, and/or external microphones, and/or may require interconnectivity with a telephone, and are designed primarily as a wearable. However, it is desirable to provide a portable full duplex intercom system with Bluetooth protocol that has a built in microphone and speaker that is not designed to be wearable and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.